1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to reverser handles, and, more particularly, to a reverser handle that emits light and to a method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
A reverser handle, which is commonly referred to as a “railroad key,” is an operating control for a railroad locomotive that is used to determine the direction of travel. The reverser usually has three positions: forward, reverse, and neutral. When the reverser is in the forward or reverse position, the locomotive will move in the indicated direction when the throttle is opened. Removing the reverser handle from the control stand in the neutral position locks the throttle controller, effectively disabling the locomotive. Oftentimes reverser handles are handled in dimly lit environments, making it difficult to see precisely where the reverser handle fits within the control stand. Accordingly, it would be useful to have a reverser handle integrated with a light emitting member thereby enhancing an operator's visibility so that the operator can accurately position the reverser handle in the locomotive's control stand.
The present invention is designed to overcome another problem frequently encountered in the railroad industry. A safety concern on railroads is injury caused when an engineer puts a locomotive into motion without knowing there are others nearby who are inspecting or repairing the locomotive. Railroad companies have implemented a safety procedure to prevent such an occurrence which is referred to as the “Blue Flag” procedure. Under the Blue Flag procedure, an operator working on a locomotive is required to place a blue flag in the locomotive's cab. No one is permitted to move any locomotive tagged in this manner. Unfortunately, this does not always protect against poorly trained or careless operators, or just plain human error. Accordingly, what is needed is a key that can integrate the blue flag safety requirement.